Grand Theft Auto V
]] Grand Theft Auto V, also known as GTA 5 or GTA V, is a Rockstar North video game currently in development. It is the next game in the Grand Theft Auto series. GTA V was announced on the October 25th 2011. The first trailer was released on the 2nd of November 2011, at 9:00 PST (12:00 EST). Take-Two Interactive, Rockstar Games' parent company, shares jumped seven percent following the revelation that Grand Theft Auto V is in development. Rockstar have said "Developed by series creator Rockstar North, Grand Theft Auto V heads to the city of Los Santos and surrounding hills, countryside and beaches in the largest and most ambitious game Rockstar has yet created.". Location On November 2nd, the trailer revealed that so far, Grand Theft Auto V will take place in the city of Los Santos. The surrounding area of the city includes Brute oilfields, Vinewood, and farmland, while the city itself has many skyscrapers, an ocean, construction sites as well as dirty poverty stricken areas. On November 3rd, Rockstar announced that the game is in full development. They also mentioned that the storyline will take place only in the revamped Los Santos. Los Santos is still situated withing the fictional State of San Andreas. There is a possibly that Rockstar might make a San Andreas series in which Los Santos, Los Venturas, and San Firreo are all separate games in their own. Though this is just a theory it is very probable since in GTA San Andreas the protagonist started off in Los Santos and progresses to the differant cities through out san andreas. http://www.rockstargames.com/newswire/article/19471/grand-theft-auto-v-official-announcement.html Protagonist :''Main article: Grand Theft Auto V Protagonist '' Vehicles GTA V appears to have pilotable planes such as a Jet resembling both a F18 Hornet and a F16 Fighting Falcon, a private jet similar to the Shamal, a biplane called Cropduster, motorcycles like Vader, helicopters like Maverick and Police Maverick and what appear to be bicycles. It also contains various vehicles ranging from working convertable cars like a blue car that resembles Feltzer from GTA IV, and a red convertible resembling a Mid-Late 2000s Nissan G37, sports cars (including one reminiscant of an Audi R8 Spyder) and SUVs to vans and trucks. The Karin Futo from GTA IV also seems to reappear in the game (it can be seen in the part where a man is posting a FOR SALE sign) along with the Habanero, a white one is seen when there is a shot from beneath an overpass. In addition, watercraft such as boats and Jetskis are present in the trailer. A Landstalker and a Premier, which both look similar to the models in GTA IV, can also be seen driving along a freeway. The for now only police car depicted in the game is the Vapid Police Cruiser from GTA IV. The Buffalo from The Ballad of Gay Tony also makes an appearance, and can be spotted in traffic multiple times in the trailer. Near the end, an Ambulance from GTA IV was seen behind a burning car. There is also blue Cognoscenti shown in chase scene. Also, the Caddy is shown in the golf course in the first part of the scene. Finally, a red sports car that closely resembling the Stinger from the previous GTA games is appeared in the police pursuit scene, and before the chase scene, it also appears with a white Huntley Sport on the background. Weaponry Weaponry is not currently revealed in full. As seen in the trailer, there are weapons that resemble a Tactical AK-47 assault rifle with suppressor and an OD (Olive Drab) camouflauge. This leads to the return of suppressed weapons and the possibility of attaching suppressors to most firearms or having an individual variant of the weapon that has a suppressor while the other remains without any attachments. No other weapons were revealed in the trailer for the game. Teaser Trailer QkkoHAzjnUs Gallery Protagonist-GTAV.png|The Protagonist of GTAV Protagonist-GTAV-headshot-rear.png|Rear headshot of the Protagonist Trivia *It is hinted in the trailer that pilotable planes, such as the Hydra, Shamal, Cropduster and Skimmer will be re-introduced. *It may also be hinted that the release date of GTA V may well be 24 May 2012, as the address of a house at 0:54 is "2405". *A dog is also seen in the trailer, hinting that animals will be present for the first time ever in a GTA game, apart from the hidden packages in GTA IV. *The vehicles in the trailer all have plates reading "San Andreas". Some of the license plates are stylized as modern California license plates, while some are stylized after the 1980's style California plate, oddly out of place on new cars. *Products and businesses/companies from GTA IV have returned such as E-Cola, Pißwasser and FLEECA. *An airship is visible amongst the skyline of Los Santos. *The Jetski seen in the trailer says 'Speedophile 2000'. *The badge seen on the bonnet of the blue sports car at 0:50 appears very similar to the Ubermacht badge, a car manufacturer from GTA IV. *Grand Theft Auto V is the one of the only two main GTA games that does not set in Liberty City, the other is Grand Theft Auto 2. *the side of the cop cruisers say "protect and survive" External links *http://www.gtav.net/ References es:Grand Theft Auto V Category:GTA V Category:GTA V Category:Games Category:GTA V Era Category:San Andreas in GTA V Era